This invention relates generally to a low flow rotary phase separator for separating liquid from gas in a zero or variable gravity environment and transmitting separated liquid to a system or container at a greater pressure than the incoming liquid/gas mixture.
Typically, the separation of gas from a liquid is accomplished by allowing entrapped gas to bubble upward out of the liquid under the influence of gravity. This method does not work in zero or variable gravity environment encountered by space vehicles.
Typically, in such environments, a liquid/gas circulation system is used that includes a circulating pump; an accumulator to accommodate volume changes in the liquid/gas mixture and a separator to separate the liquid phase from the gas phase.
In some applications it is required to operate a very low liquid/gas mixture flow rates. The low flow rates are also at low pressures. In some instances, it is required that liquid separated out of the liquid/gas mixture be stored in a pressurized storage tank or system.
A known system is a rotary phase separator that uses centrifugal force to separate the liquid phase from the gas phase can be utilized. Rotary phase separators can be adapted for low flow and low-pressure operation, but cannot delivery liquid at elevated pressures.
For this reason it is desirable to develop a phase separator system that does not become contaminated during use, which does not require periodic replacement and which can accommodate liquid level fluctuations, thereby allowing the separator to be used as an accumulator.